


Unpleasant Discourse

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, awkward misunderstandings, takes place early season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Shared quarters, misheard dialogue, and an awkward misunderstanding.—Miles wrings his hands, and takes a deep breath as he leans against the door. He’s at a crossroads - he’s tired as hell after his nine-hour shift, but going in poses a risk to his eyes and to his sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Just a bit lower, please.”_

Miles stops outside his shared quarters. Upon hearing this snippet of dialogue, he raises an eyebrow, and presses his ear to the locked door. The Defiant’s quarters, while comfortable, are not spacious, and definitely not soundproof. He’s had a bad couple of nights - thanks to that ensign next door snoring away like an Algorian mammoth.

_“Ah, yes, that’s the exact spot!”_

_A hiss of pleasure._

_“You’re enjoying yourself immensely, Doctor. And you’d enjoy it more, I presume, if you’d stop tensing up.”_

_“I can’t help but–agh! If you keep working it that deeply I swear I’m going to crack a rib or something.”_

_“Well, I do apologise. You are very tense, you know.”_

Miles wrings his hands, and takes a deep breath as he leans against the door. He’s at a crossroads - he’s tired as hell after his nine-hour shift, but going in poses a risk to his eyes and to his sanity. He’s wondering whether wanting to bleach his eyes out is completely worth a nap. And writing in a formal report to Captain Sisko about the, well, _unpleasant discourse_ isn’t exactly a task he’d be delighted to fulfill.

“To hell with it,” mutters Miles, and he keys in his access code and readies himself to enter the room.

The door whooshes open, and Miles averts his eyes from the pair before he’s processed what he’s seeing.

Julian lies face down on the bunk _(bad)_ , fully dressed _(thank goodness)_. He’s accompanied by Garak, who looms over his bed and–

_Rubs circles into Julian’s upper back with the heels of his hands._

“A bloody massage.” Miles sputters, out loud. “So that’s what it was.”

Garak looks up and steps away. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. Should I leave?”

“But since when were you a masseuse?” Miles crosses his arms. “I’ve known you as a tailor, gardener, spy–“

“Well, I’ve picked up a few valuable trades over the years. Julian here’s feeling much more relaxed now.”

“Oh, indeed.” Julian peels himself from his sheets and sits upright. He runs a hand through his messy hair. “Thank to you.”

“Would you like a massage, Chief?”

Miles’ eyes widen. “Oh, me? No thanks,” He says.

“Oh, there’s no need to be so grumpy,” says Julian.

“I walked in here with the expectation,” starts Miles, glancing at the duo, “that you were _bedding_ each other. Next time, do keep it down a little, wouldn’t you? I could hear you from down the corridor.”

“ _Bedding_ each other?” Julian snorts. “Whatever gave you that laughable idea?”

_Miles, you’re just lucky you weren’t around last night._


	2. Chapter 2

_“Slow down a bit. Give me a chance to catch my breath, won’t you?”_

_“We’re hardly done, Doctor. O-oh, yes, maybe slowing down will be necessary.”_

_“Thanks a lot.”_

“Their bloody massage business again,” grumbles Miles. He glares at the access panel beside the door, locked yet again.

_A slightly strangled sigh of satisfaction._

_“Now look what you’ve done! My sheets are all over the place!”_

_“Your sheets are only all over the floor because you won’t stop squirming. Then again, you’re just way too tense.”_

_“I’ve been on my feet for the last twelve hours. Of course I’m bloody tense!”_

They’ve been in there for the past five minutes, notes Miles. Of course, it wouldn’t hurt them if he were to enter the room and head straight for his bunk. They’ve come clear about the whole thing, and Miles supposes he won’t really be appalled by much any more.

Frustrated, he keys in his access code and strides into the room.

“Now, don’t mind me, I’m just coming in here to– _Christ on a bicycle!_ ” Miles swears, loudly.

Someone in the next room drops a glass.

Garak fumbles for the sheet on the floor.

“Now, I won’t ask for any explanations,” says Miles, shielding his eyes. “Your business is your own, and it’s not up to me to decide what you do in your spare time. Or _who_ you do.”

“Uh, I’m terribly sorry, Miles.” Julian apologises, panting. “I didn’t think you’d come in, with the door locked and all.”

“And that didn’t stop me the last time either, didn’t it?”

“No, I suppose it did not.” Julian gives a sheepish glance at Garak. “Now, I think it’d be best if you could step out for a second and give Garak and I a moment to clear up–“

Miles doesn’t need to be told twice. He storms out of the room and leans against the wall next to the door.

When Julian steps out again, he’s in a much better state of dress, but his uniform’s still untidy and his hair unkempt.

“Miles. You’re not mad at us, are you?”

“I _am_ bloody mad, Julian.” starts Miles, crossing his arms. “Not that I’m against you and Garak, well, but I’m just more miffed at the fact that I’ve had to step into my own quarters and witness this discourse taking place in front of my eyes! And all I wanted was a nap.”

“I can see how that might just ruin your day. Especially if you’ve had an especially tough one to begin with.” Julian nods, lowering his voice. “Is this going to go to Captain Sisko?”

“Captain Sisko?” Miles repeats. “Uh, well, I don’t suppose I’d want to write a detailed report on the incident. But you know what? I think I might just go to him and request for a change of quarters.”

“Change of quarters? But Miles–“

“As much as you’re a brilliant friend, Julian, you do make quite an awful roommate. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“You know what? You could go and suggest to Garak to swap bunks with me. That way, I won’t have to worry about walking in on any more _unfortunate circumstances_ regarding you two, and the both of you can carry out your activities more discreetly, you know? So that I don’t have to know about them.”

Julian’s face lights up. “You’d do that for me?”

“Pssh.” dismisses Miles. “You better not be thanking me just yet.” He looks Julian up and down. “You two stay safe, huh?”

“Miles!” explodes Julian, flustered. “I don’t think it’s very necessary for you to start lecturing me about–“

“I mean that you shouldn’t let him break your heart.” Miles clarifies, chuckling. “See you later, then. I’ll be in the mess hall, and when you’ve got Garak’s approval on my suggestion you could find me there.”

“Alright then.” Julian ducks back inside his quarters, and listens to the pounding of heavy footsteps disappear down the corridor.

“Now what was that all about?” Garak discards the old sheet in the replicator. He turns, facing Julian, not a strand of hair out of place.

“Nothing at all. Miles just suggested that you move in with me instead.”

“Well, tell him that that’s an absolutely fine suggestion. We’re going to have to make up to the Chief somehow, won’t we?”

 


End file.
